


Vexillology

by Mostlikelyaghost



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostlikelyaghost/pseuds/Mostlikelyaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon wants to go see flags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vexillology

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Come on, we have to go if we want to have time to see everything. Come on come on come on I want to go to the museum.” Brendon pleads to me at like eight am on a Saturday. I was woken up after being jumped on repeatedly by a hyperactive Brendon Urie. When I had agreed to come on this dumb trip I was not expecting to be dragged out of bed at ungodly hours of the morning to go to a museum, granted, I should have seen this coming when Brendon told me he wanted to go to Washington DC  
“Alright alright alright. I am up. Please get off me.” We both scramble off the bed, me to find some clothes, him to go make food for us to eat. After pulling on a clean shirt and pants I follow him into the kitchen part of our hotel room where there are coffee and bagels waiting for me to consume. Brendon is eating his breakfast like he has never seen food before in his life. It’s kind of impressive actually. No one should be able to eat that fast, but here is Brendon Boyd Urie proving me wrong. I eat my breakfast quickly, albeit not as quick as Brendon. Once I finish my breakfast I put my shoes on so we can leave.  
It’s like nine fifteen when we walk out of the hotel and onto the streets of DC. The Smithsonian is due to open in forty-five minutes so we have some time to kill, seeing as our hotel is only about five blocks away from it. I can’t wait to see the dinosaurs. We link hands and walk at a leisurely pace in the direction of the exhibit Brendon wants to see.  
“What do you want to see first?” I ask Brendon already knowing the answer.  
“The flags. We have to go see all the flags. Then the dinosaurs, because you want to see those, but the flags come first.” This makes me chuckle. Of course, someone who loves vexillology would want to look at the flags first, what kind of flag enthusiast wouldn’t? He has been studying flags for years, he knows them all. I once quizzed him and he didn't miss one. Not even the hard ones like Malta and Nauru.  
We head towards the flag hall part of the museum and walk in, noticing that is actually open. The walls are lined in oodles of flags. Brendon is running around like a kid in a candy store. He basically wants to see all of the flags all at once even though that would be impossible. I don’t think I will ever admit to even thinking this, but it is pretty cool. It’s amazing to see all of the states and countries lined up like this. It makes you feel like you are actually united with the rest of the world.  
“Take my picture.” I hear from across the room. Brendon is striking a pose in front of the Nevada flag. I pull out my phone and take a few pictures of him and a few of the room as a whole. I decide to post them on Facebook later and enjoy this place while I can. After slipping my phone back into my pocket I go over to where Brendon is standing and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder. Together we take in the beauty of the flags for a few more minutes, neither of us daring to break the silence that has fallen between us. We eventually pull apart so that we can look at the flags some more before moving on to another museum. I still want to see the dinosaurs.  
“Thank you for coming with me. I know you think that flags are dumb and all, but I’m glad you tagged along, even if it was just for the dinosaurs.” Brendon says taking my hand in his. He is looking at me with the utmost sincerity. I don't think he has ever meant something so much in his whole life. It's kind of startling to think that flags get this kind of reaction out of him. Flags, of all things.  
“It was my pleasure, my dear. Now, I do believe you promised me dinosaur bones. Onward we go to the Museum of Natural history. The dinosaurs await.” Together we march outside and start to make our way to the dinosaur museum, which is going to be cooler than any flag hall ever could ever be. The flags were alright, but I want to go see some giant fossils.


End file.
